Kidnapped
by Anaahh-D
Summary: Hermione's left alone to deal with this. A Slytherin student name Pansy Parkinson was kidnapped by death eaters on Hogwarts ground Hermione fears that this may just be a distraction. So she convinces Draco to help her in her quest to find Pansy. Dramione!


Hermione was alone today as usual. Harry was of with Ginny and Ron was probably somewhere out there snogging Lavender in front of everyone. Just the thought of Ron and Lavender made her vomit. Ever since Ron and Lavender started dating Hermione was left with Harry but soon enough Harry started dating Ginny too which then left her alone. She bent over to reach for the newspaper in front of her. Hermione gripped the news paper in her hand reading the title "Missing Hogwarts Student" she read the title over and over again before continuing on to the text. To her surprise the student who was missing was a Slytherin from her year. She read again _Yesterday a young witch from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was kidnapped and was believed to be on school grounds when kidnapped. This young girl Pansy Parkinson was believed to be taken by death eaters at sometime between 6pm and 7pm. The reason is still unknown on why death eaters would be interested in this Slytherin child. The child's parents are currently in the process of suing Hogwarts for not being a safe enough school. It is said that Dumbledore the head master of Hogwarts will be at court either today or tomorrow to discuss this issue. _ Hermione grunted _serves her right_ she mumbled. Then a thought came into her mind, what if the death eaters are only using Pansy as a distraction to kidnap more kids? More specifically Muggle borns? What if they were just using her kidnap to shut down Hogwarts permanently? What if her kidnap was planned? Hermione jumped up and ran for Harry then she remembered he was probably with Ginny and she didn't want to interrupt their "Date" but she also didn't want more students being kidnapped there was also a great possibility that she would be kidnapped in no time. She reached her pocket and slowly pulled out the Marauder's Map that Harry had trusted her with. She pointed her wand to it and whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" The text on the map started showing and Hermione quickly opened to see where Harry was. To her surprise he was up in his room with Ginny. She didn't expect them to come back this early she glanced at the window she predicted that it was about 3pm. She glanced back to the map and found Ron's name and she wasn't surprised to see Lavender Brown's name right next to it. It seems that they were right outside the Gryffindor common room probably snogging again she thought bitterly. Hermione thundered up stairs to the boys dormitory. She observed that there wasn't anyone else around she searched for more familiar names on the map and found that Neville was down at the library she couldn't help but grin he was probably finishing up some Herbology report like always. Hermione finally got to Harry but to her horror he _was_ snogging Ginny. She made her choice quick and backed away slowly but it was no use Harry saw Hermione. He and Hermione both turned red Hermione a bit redder, She had just 'snuck up' on Harry and Ginny snogging and there was nothing good about that. Ginny turned to see Hermione raised an eyebrow and said "Are you okay? You look like you're sick." It seemed like it didn't surprise Ginny at all probably with her experiences she'd been snuck up on millions of times which sort of made it normal to Ginny. Hermione cleared her throat and still looking terrified and said "N-no I'm just fine. I'm sorry for disturbing-" Ginny laughed which sort of eased up Hermione "No no no it's alright! I'm sure you didn't mean to!" Ginny actually seemed happy. Hermione nodded slowly still not completely okay with what just happen "Uhm Harry? Mind if you read this paper? The cover story." Hermione said passing Harry the paper. He raised his eyebrow and took it he glanced at the title and gave Hermione a terrified look. "Missing Hogwarts Student" Ginny read aloud staring at the paper. She glanced at the photo on the side and looked at it in disgust "Pansy Parkinson? Why should you be worried about that beast?" Hermione stared at Ginny not expecting that to come out of her mouth "She still is a Hogwarts student and as much as I hate to say it but we need to help her." Harry's head bobbed up "No we don't." he said in a firm tone. That was more unexpected. Hermione stared at Harry in disgust she bit her lip snatched the news paper off his hands and ran out of the room. Giving Harry no chance to argue. She glanced back at the map and saw that Ron and Lavender have moved to inside the common room. She stopped in her steps there was no way she would look at those two again after the incident with Harry and Ginny. She shook off the memory and dashed down stairs she didn't bother looking around only looking to the door. She ran fast almost tripping on a stool in her way. She reached for the knob and turned finally she could turn her neck. Before she went down the stairs she made sure her head was only looking straight. Another look at someone snogging and she might need to go to the Hospital Wing she thought. She glanced back to her map and looked for someone to go to. She didn't want to bother Neville who was still in the Library and now he was with Luna. She looked at the map and realized she had no where else to go, no one else to turn to then something hit her. An Idea, A rather horrible one, one that she didn't want to go through with but that was her only way. She had to ask a Slytherin for help. She shuddered at the idea what was she thinking? Would a Slytherin help her any way? There was no choice she had to at least try and by that time she was already walking to the Slytherin common room. She glanced at the door and made a deal with herself she'd ask the first Slytherin she saw. She hid behind a post and about 5 minuets later the door opened and someone came out. He was rather tall,about her age, and he was alone. Hermione almost vomited her breakfast out when she realized that the guy she saw the guy she's supposed to make a deal with was _Draco Malfoy_


End file.
